The treatment of various forms of vaginal irritation, itching and discomfort is a crucial part in the office practice of many physicians. Such irritations may originate in bacterial, viral and/or fungal invasions and for a variety of reasons, such irritations are often very difficult to eradicate. Women who are afflicted with genital herpes may suffer extreme discomfort in "breakout" conditions which can last up to at least two to five weeks. Such events can be debilitating and extremely painful.
In addition, irritations and infections can involve a combination of invasive agents including bacteria, virus and fungus types of infections. Treatment of combination infections then can be very complicated in that the treatment agent must not be specific for one infection but rather must be applicable for a more broad spectrum type treatment. Furthermore, there are disease conditions in which the etiology is unknown or at least in which the causal agent has not been isolated and, in such situations, symptomatic treatment at least is desired to promote an alleviation of itching and discomfort as well as rapid healing of lesions.
It is desirable then to identify preferably a topical treatment for genital herpes and other related infections in which the pain and discomfort will be rapidly alleviated and in which healing will be vigorously promoted.